


wanted pag-ibig

by ninonu



Series: radio playlist [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Radio, a lil bit of seoksoo, meanie
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninonu/pseuds/ninonu
Summary: hindi naman desperado si mingyu at wala naman sigurong masama kung tumawag siya sa favorite radio station niya para maghanap ng true love kuno.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: radio playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157957
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	wanted pag-ibig

**Author's Note:**

> hehe. yung sa deepwell—echos lang yun. unti lang din yung usapan nila. kung meron man magbasa nito, hehe thanks.

  
  
  


"magandang gabi, kahearts! isang gabi ulit nang pagtulong para sa ating mga kapwang single!" bati ni dj suki at malakas na tumawa. natawa naman ang nakikinig na si mingyu dahil _grabe nakakahawa talaga ang laughter ni fave dj!_  
  
  


"ang inyong favorite program sa gabi, wanted pag-ibig! good evening, guys! dj josh right here, nandito na ulit ang inyong cupids wannabe!" bati rin ng katandem ni dj suki na si dj josh.  
  
  


"ayan na, ahihi." nakangiting sabi ni mingyu habang hawak ang cellphone niyang niready niya na. ang mga tenga ay nakafocus sa radyong nasa tabi. nakahiga siya ngayon sa kaniyang malamig na kwarto, malamig kasi walang nagpapainit. chok.  
  
  


"ilang araw na pala ay valentines' day na! makikita na naman natin sa ating mga newsfeed ang mga may jowa! post ng flowers, chekelet, teddy bears at mga celebreyshen nila. tayo naman, ke inggit, ano? aminin," tumawa muli si dj suki pero napasimangot si mingyu kasi, _oo na! oo na nga, diba?! ako na naiinggit!_  
  
  


"kaya para iwas inggit, tawag na!" sabi naman ni dj josh. "sa mga gustong humabol pa sa araw ng mga puso, tawag na sa ating linya, dial 214143 at asahan na ang aming magandang boses! will be right back after playing this song," huling sabi ni dj josh at pumalit ang isang kanta.  
  
  


hindi naman mapigilan ni mingyu ang sarili na mapasabay sa awitin, "kapag tumibok ang puso~ wala ka nang magagawa kung 'di sundin 'to~" at sumayaw-sayaw pa siya pa na ipinupump ang sariling dibdib.  
  
  


siya nga pala si mingyu william kim from laguna, bente singko anyos na tapos na kursong business management. sa ngayon ay may-ari siya ng isang simple restaurant around laguna lang rin. si mingyu ay njsb—no jowa since birth o p'wede ring nlsb—no landi since birth. _gwapo naman ako, ba't kaya ganu'n?!_  
  
  


avid listener siya sa heart radio. tuwang-tuwa siya sa mga dj ng istasyon—dj tulad nila dj hani, dj kwan, dj sol at ang fave duo niya na sina dj suki at dj josh. never siyang nagparequest ng song o 'di kaya ay nagshare ng problema, never siyang tawag sa nasabing istasyon. pero dahil nga, _no no no i'm not desperate, sad'yang gusto ko nang tapusin ang curse!! hello?! hindi ko pa nararanasang maharot at humarot, kaya p'wede ba?! let me—_ medyo desperado na siya.  
  
  


gusto niyang humabol para sa valentines', gusto niyang makatanggap ng flowers, chekelet at teddy bears. sige kahit balloons na papuso, patusin niya na kahit pa na scaredy siya na baka pumutok sa mukha niya.  
  
  


kaya naman as not-so-desperate, nag-isip siya ng mga plano para man lang makahabol sa valentines' day. and _this izz it!!_  
  
  
  


"at ito na nga po kami ni dj josh!" muling wika ng dj mula sa radyo. "akalain niyo 'yun, may caller na agad tayo! nasa kabilang linya na, hello?!" pasigaw na bati ng dj sa kung sino mang tumawag.  
  
  


"'wag mo naman biglain," saway ni dj josh sa kapwa dj. "hello, what may i help you, ma'am or sir?" natawa naman si mingyu sa sinabi ni dj josh. "uy! lalaki ang ating first caller—gosh i can feel it! gwapo 'to." agad na react ng dj nang marinig ang pagtawang ginawa ni mingyu.  
  
  


yes, oh, yes. tumawag na nga siya, unang-una dahil baka maunahan pa siya ng iba tapos ay mapurnada pa ang valentines' date niya, 'no. _yes, i claim it na! may makakadate na ako after this whole call._ isip ni mingyu.  
  
  


"feel ko rin na gwapo talaga 'to, boses palang! bati ka, caller." utos sa kaniya ni dj suki na malugod niyang ginawa.  
  
  


"hi, mingyu nga po pala." with matching ' _hehe_ ' sa last part kasi hiya siya.  
  
  


"wow, ang boses, gwapo! 'yung pangalan, gwapo rin! pero aha," komento ni dj suki. "gwapo ka ba talaga in reality, mingyu?" tanong nito sa kaniya.  
  
  
  


"uhm, p'wede na?" pahumble pa niyang sabi na para bang hindi siya gwapong-gwapo sa sarili tuwing nakaharap sa salamin.  
  
  


"wow! humble si caller kaya para naman mahusgahan namin ang iyong face, send ka ng pic mo sa inbox ng heart radio page." utos sa kaniya ni dj josh. "babalikan ka namin, mingyu, ha. send the pic then stay put." tumango-tango naman siya na para bang kaharap niya lang ito.  
  
  


"sige po!" at ayun na nga, agad siyang nagselfie using his other phone nang tumugtog na ang isang awitin. _ayos na 'to, still gwapings pa rin._ puri niya sa sarili. then isinend niya na sa heart radio page.  
  
  
  


**heart radio 143.1**

  
  


**mingyu kim**

[photo]

hi, mingyu! ang gwapo mo naman.  
we'll make sure na may makakadate ka this 14.  
\- dj suki

thanks po! asahan ko po 'yan ah!

  
  
  


_ahehe._ tawa niya sa isipan dahil wala pa man ay kinikilig na siya. _nararamdaman ko nang magkakaroon na ako ng kalampungan._ isip niya pa at sabik na sabik na talaga siya.  
  
  
  


"welcome back, mga kaheart! dj josh, nakita mo naman na 'yung pic, diba? nakita niyo rin, listeners! visit niyo lang ang pinakalatest na post ng aming heart radio page." sabi ni dj suki. "pogi si caller! moreno ang papi mo," komento ni dj suki na sinagot ni dj josh.  
  
  
  


"feeling ko kulang ang salitang pogi para sa kagwapuhang taglay ni mr. mingyu!" bahagya namang natawa si mingyu dahil, _enebe, eke leng 'te._ "pero moving on na nga tayo sa handsomeness ni mingyu, kausap na natin siya!"  
  
  


"let's interview you na, mingyu. so mingyu, bakit ka tumawag?" tanong sa kaniya ni dj suki.  
  
  


"uhm, yes po, naghahanap kasi talaga ako ng makakadate ko sa 14, altho, i believe na hindi naman talaga siya required, pero ano po kasi..." pabiting sagot ni mingyu. _omg bigla akong nahiya?!_  
  
  


"kasi ano, mingyu?" pag-encourage sa kaniya ni dj josh na magpatuloy.  
  
  
  


"kasi njsb ako—never akong nakaranas ng landi sa tanang buhay ko, so yeah, nagbabakasali lang po ako na i'll have my chance here." pahayag niya which earned oa na reaction from the djs.  
  
  


"ano?! sa gwapo mong 'yan, walang lumandi sa'yo?!" sigaw ni dj josh.  
  
  


"what?! no one ever flirted with you?! you're gorgeous pa naman!" sigaw rin ni dj suki. "why?! baka naman weakshit ka, pare!" tumawa nang pagkalakas lakas si dj suki. "joke lang. baka naman kasi torpe ka or busy sa buhay? o baka naman mataas ang standards mo?!"  
  
  


"hindi, ah. none of the above ako. siguro wala lang talagang nagkakagusto sa akin?" _wow. that hurted, ah. chok._ isip niya sa sarili niyang sinabi.  
  
  
  


"tama na nga! moving on na rin tayo sa masalimuot mong lovelife, pero grabe, seryoso talaga? never?" tanong pa ni dj suki sa kaniya.  
  
  
  


"never talaga, dj suki." sagot ni mingyu.  
  
  


"osya, gagawin na namin ang aming trabaho for today! ang hanapan ng potential jowa ang ating caller na si mingyu!" narinig niya ang pagpalakpak ni dj josh. "so ayun, mingyu. what do you like for a partner?"  
  
  


"sabihin mo sa'min specifically, malay mo, maihanap ka naman nang pasok sa taste mo, right?" segunda ni dj suki.  
  
  


"first po," _wait!! kinakabahan ako?! pa'no kung hindi sila gay friendly? omg. chok._ "gusto ko 'yung ka _same_ ko," medyo hindi niya malinaw na sagot.  
  
  
  


"omg! gusto mo rin ng gwapo?!" oa na sigaw ni dj suki. "nako! maihahanap ka namin talaga, kasi marami talaga tayong listeners na kafederasyon." sabi nito.  
  
  


"mingyu, apply na ako bilang jowa mo, keri ba?" tanong sa kaniya ni dj josh na ikinatawa niya. "no jokeness! totoo, mingyu! ako na lang!"  
  
  


"gustuhin ko man pero," _ship ko kayo ni dj suki, eh._ "'yung gusto ko ay medyo nalalapit rin sa likes ko. medyo opposite tayo, dj josh, eh." sabi niya.  
  
  


"ay, opposite attracts kaya." ngumuso ang dj na s'yempre hindi nakita ni mingyu. "but anyways, say what you like na."  
  
  


"naku, itong si dj josh! ako ang kapartner mo dito sa program kaya dapat in reality, ako rin!" biro ni dj suki which ikinakilig ni mingyu. _ay, sige. kayo na lang sa spotlight._  
  
  


"heh! so mingyu, anu na?" tawag sa kaniya ni dj josh.  
  
  


"gusto ko po 'yun medyo mas matanda sa'kin, a year or two. 25 na po pala ako. gusto ko rin sana 'yung may eyeglasses, para matalino. someone na not that soft pero softie?? madaling kausap then maiintindihan ako. malalim po sana 'yung boses." pag-iisa niya ng mga katangiang gusto niya sa magiging partner niya for tonight, _pero p'wede rin for a lifetime, anu._  
  
  
  


"okay, got it!" sambit ni dj suki. "kung malalim ang boses ng boys diyan, comment down below ng mine para maiuwi na si mingyu. joke!" biro ni dj suki na ikinatawa niya ulit. narinig niya rin ang pagtawa ni dj josh.  
  
  
  


"tawag na kayo sa kabilang linya, 143214. kung hindi malalim ang boses niyo, ekis agad-agad!" sabi ni dj josh. "magbabalik tayo in a few. mingyu, stay put ka lang diyan sa linya mo. ang may gustong makadate si mingyu for valentines' tawag na." then a song played.  
  
  


_"hinahanap-hanap kita~ hinahanap-hanap kita~"_   
  
  


_satrue lang. hinahanap ko na 'yung true love ko—sa radyo._ isip ni mingyu habang pinapakinggan 'yung kanta. lumipas ang ilang minuto ay nagbalik na ulit sa ere ang dalawang dj.  
  
  
  


"grabe, mingyu! ang lakas ng hatak mo, did you know? ang daming umaasa na makapasok sa ating linya," pag-inform sa kaniya ni dj suki na nagpakilig naman sa kaniya. _omg. sa radyo pa nga 'ata ako makakahanp ng true love. yey._  
  
  


"subalit, ngunit, datapwat! isa lang ang maaari nating ipasok sa linya, if itong una naming napili is not successfully, jump tayo sa sunod, alright?" sabi naman ni dj josh na tinanguan niya kahit na hindi nga sila nagkakakita!  
  
  


"ayos lang po!" very lively niyang sagot kasi _hello, eggzoited na talaga me._  
  
  


"wow, medyo maikli lang sumagot si mingyu pero ramdam ko 'yung eagerness niya, ha." komento ni dj josh which earned a laugh from dj suki naman.  
  
  


"jowang-jowa na si papi mingyu, so ito na ang unang napili ng randomizer. joke," sabi ni dj suki. "hello, sir?" pagtawag nito sa tumawag.  
  
  
  


"hello..." _oh my goodness. is this true? is it real? boses pa lang, napawi na ang uhaw ko!!_  
  
  


"ang swerte naman natin, dj josh. very malalim ang boses ni caller." sabi ni dj suki kay dj josh na sinang-ayunan siya.  
  
  


"magaling pumili ang randomizer!" sambit ni dj josh. "hello, mingyu? narinig mo ba ang unang susubok para maging date mo?" tawag sa kaniya ni dj josh.  
  
  


"uhm, yes po, opo. super lalim ng boses niya, is that deep well ba? p'wede ba magwish?" nawala na 'ata siya sa sarili dahil sa mga pinagsasabi niya.  
  
  


"kung deepwell nga si caller, anong iwiwish mo, mingyu?" pang-engganyo naman ni dj josh. medyo nabalik naman sa reyalidad si mingyu pero nawala din agad nang marinig ang _very malalim na chuckle._  
  
  


"i wish to... i wish na sana ikaw na ang sagot sa mga panalangin ko." lutang na sabi niya.  
  
  


"then make it believe as answered prayer." rinig niyang sabi ni kuyang malalim ang boses.  
  
  


"wow, ang lupet! agad-agad! pero bago muna ang lahat, your name, sir?" tanong ni dj suki.  
  
  
  


"wonwoo..." ang may-ari ng very malalim na boses ay si wonwoo! _wow, wonwoo ang pangalan ng lalaking makakasama ko for a lifetime. nice._ isip ni mingyu.  
  
  


"hello, wonwoo." bati niya, oo, ariba agad. nabalik na rin siya sa reality so life must go on na.  
  
  


"hi, mingyu..." _wow. ang sarap sa ears talaga!!_ isip niya sa pagbati sa kaniya ni wonwoo.  
  
  


"yes, guysh. we're here pa, hi dj suki, hi dj josh naman d'yan." biro ni dj suki. natawa naman si dj josh.  
  
  


"i believe, maagang matatapos ang trabaho natin for today, cupid suki." saad ni dj josh na sinang-ayunan ni dj suki.  
  
  
  


"tama, tama. nararamdaman ko na rin na magkakalovelife na itong si mingyu, magkakaroon na siya ng first!" natutuwang sabi ni dj suki na ikinatuwa rin ni mingyu. _hiyehes!_  
  
  
  


"wonwoo, bakit ka napatawag? very much interested ka ba sa ating bida ngayong gabi na si mingyu?" interview ni dj josh kay wonwoo.

"interesado ako sa kaniya and i'm also looking for a date, not on valentines nga lang." sagot ni wonwoo.  
  
  


"huh? anong date ba 'to? why not valentines?" curious na tanong ni dj suki.  
  
  


"a date for a lifetime, sana. like, 'yung makakasama kong punan 'yung bawat araw sa kalendaryo," nakangiting sabi ni wonwoo pero hindi nakita ni mingyu. _sad._ radyo ang pagitan. chok.  
  
  


"wait, necessary ba na kiligin ako? kahit hindi para sa akin 'yung words niya?" pagtataka ni dj josh sa kilig na nararamdaman niya. grabe, nakakakilig ka wonwoo. _pero wala 'atang tatalo sa kilig ko._ isip ng pagulong-gulong na si mingyu sa kama. nakaloud speaker naman ang cellphone niya kaya ibinaba niya muna sa side table.  
  
  


sobrahan 'yung kilig na nafefeel niya. kailangan niyang ilabas thru gulong sa kama—hanggang sa nahulog na nga siya sa kama niya.  
  
  


"arouch!" daing niya nang maramdaman ang sakit sa bewang at likod niya. _grabe. a great way to inis me ha. lakas magpawala ng kilig._ reklamo niya sa isipan.  
  
  
  


"mingyu, are you okay? narinig namin 'yung lagabog sa side mo?" pag-aalala ni dj josh.  
  
  


"i think, kinilig rin si mingyu." pang-eexpose sa kaniya ni dj suki. "well, nakakakilig naman kasi talaga si wonwoo."  
  
  


"i'm fine. wala lang 'yun," sabi ni mingyu nang makaupo na ulit siya sa kama niya at mahawakan ang cellphone.  
  
  


"tanong lang, mingyu. are you willing ba?" pabiting tanong ni dj suki.  
  
  


"willing po saan?" taka niyang tanong.  
  
  


"are you willing to be my date? habang-buhay?" _ay, yes! very much willing!_ sagot niya sa isipan sa tanong ni wonwoo.  
  
  


"yes naman," natatawa niyang sabi—actually, natutuwa. _matatapos na 'ata ang non-existent pero nag-eexist na curse sa lovelife ko._  
  
  
  


"ayun naman pala, eh!" sambit ni dj suki. "time out muna, we'll be back in a few after we play this song, ha?" sumang-ayon naman sila ni wonwoo hanggang sa pumainlanlang ulit ang isang awitin sa radyo niya.  
  
  
  


_"ikaw na ngaaaa~ ang hinahanap ng pusooooo~"_   
  
  


"ito na! ang pinakahihintay— wonwoo, mingyu? you guys there?" tawag sa kanila ni dj suki.  
  
  


"yes?" wika ni wonwoo.  
  
  


"oo, bakit, dj suki?" tanong niya.  
  
  
  


"ito na nga, we'll start the getting to know each other on air," panimula ni dj suki na dinugtungan ni dj josh.  
  
  


"kung maging successful man itong first pair natin, which is you, mingyu and you, wonwoo— magpapatuloy kayo sa pag-uusap kaso—" pabiting sabi ni dj josh.  
  
  


"off air na! kayo na ang bahala if gusto niyong mas makilala ang isa't isa. magmeet-up or whatever man. after this whole thing, wala na kaming pake," tumawa nang pagkalakas-lakas si dj suki. "but kidding aside, we'll just help you to build a little foundation tapos ay kayo na ang bahalang magpatuloy, ayos ba?" tanong nito sa kanila.  
  
  


"ayos, boss!" medyo naexcite— nadagdagan ulit 'yung excitement ni mingyu.  
  
  


"okay," sang-ayon lang ni wonwoo.  
  
  


"okay! kayo na bahala, the radio is yours na, guys!" saad ni dj josh. "and expect our side comments, ah?" dugtong pa nito.  
  
  


so ayun na nga, isang background music ang nagplay, let's say, minus 1 ng lean on me by svt. bilang si mingyu, ay medyo desperado na para sa gabing 'to, siya na ang naunang nagsalita.  
  
  


"hello, wonwoo. ilang taon ka na?" simple niyang tanong. for starters ba.  
  
  


"26 na ako, a year older than you, pasado na ba sa'yo?" tanong sa kaniya ni wonwoo.  
  
  
  


"oo naman, 'no." idedeny niya pa ba, very pasado na si kuya mong wonwoo para sa kaniya, _kaya next question pls._  
  
  
  


"taga-saan ka nga pala, _gyu_?" nagulat naman siya sa panickname ni wonwoo. _wow, very fast._ "para kung matuloy man tayo, magustuhan mo ko, ready na ang gas ng kotse ko." dugtong ni wonwoo. _wow ulit. may car, gora na ako dito._ comment niya naman sa isipan.  
  
  
  


"uy, natahimik 'ata si mingyu. nabigla sa biglaang lapag na may kotse si wonwoo," komento ni dj suki. natawa naman si dj josh.  
  
  
  


"advice lang, mingyu. patusin mo na 'tong si wonwoo, jackpot ka na." sabi ni dj josh na nagpatawa sa kaniya. _naisip ko na 'yan. next advice pls._  
  
  
  


"well, kung magiging practical ako, ready na ako para sa sasakyan mo, wonwoo. pero kung uunahin ko 'yung feelings, handa na akong sak—" pinutol niya 'yung sasabihin niya kasi _very kalat._ "okay naman sa akin na maglakad lang tayo." imbis ay sabi niya na lang.  
  
  
  


"so, taga-saan ka nga?" kunwari ay naiinip na tanong ni wonwoo kahit na naiinip naman na talaga ito. jok.  
  
  
  


"laguna lang, ikaw ba?" balik niyang tanong.  
  
  
  


"wow. p'wede ko nga lang lakarin, laguna rin ako." sagot ni wonwoo.  
  
  


"wew! baka mamaya magkapitbahay lang pala kayo!" singit ni dj suki na nakapagpatawa sa kanilang lahat.  
  
  
  


"nako! tadhana nga naman, ano?" wika ni dj josh na para bang nagdedaydreaming, altho, gabi na. "geh lang, usap lang kayo, guys." encourage nito sa kanila.  
  
  
  


"uhm, wala na akong maisip na sabihin pero gusto kita?" sabi ni mingyu. _well, magdedeny pa ba ako. nakuha niya ako sa very malalim niyang voice, eh. keri na 'yon._  
  
  
  


"ako din, i like you. i guess, its better to know each other personally na lang?" tumango-tango siya sa sinabi ni wonwoo. _yes, tama. gusto rin kita makita face-to-face, ahe._  
  
  
  


"ayun na 'yon?" 'di makapaniwalang sabi ni dj suki. "hey guys, bitin! usap pa kayo, dali!" utos nito na tinawanan na lang nila ni wonwoo.  
  
  
  


"grabe, ang bilis ng mga pangyayari." hindi rin makapaniwalang sabi ni dj josh. "so, ano guys, wrap up na? uwian na?" tanong nito.  
  
  
  


"tapos na nga 'ata," sabi ni dj suki. "mingyu, wonwoo, okay na 'yun? magpapalitan na ba kayo ng numbers?" tanong nito sa kanila.  
  
  
  


"yes po, thank you po talaga sa opportunity na 'to. may potential jowa na ako," wala nang hiya-hiyang sabi ni mingyu. natawa naman 'yung tatlo.  
  
  
  


"okay, we'll send the numbers na lang then we're rooting for you, guys! sana maging kayo!" pahayag ni dj josh na ikinangiti niya. _haaaay! sana nga po!!!_  
  
  
  


"thank you sa randomizer for choosing me. if not because of randomizer, i'll never get mingyu's number," pagpapasalamat ni wonwoo.  
  
  
  


then a song played habang nagpapaalam na rin sila dj suki at dj josh. _i found a very special love in you~_  
  
  
  


"the first and last pair for tonight, mingyu and wonwoo! success naman ang ating pairing, wala pa ring kupas ang inyong cupids wannabe!" pahayag ni dj suki.  
  
  
  


"sana maging sila talaga! may chemistry akong nararamdaman sa kanila, so ayun! sana lang talaga!" sabi naman ni dj josh.  
  
  
  


"mingyu is a first timer sa things related in love habang si wonwoo ay—sayang lang talaga! hindi natin mas'yadong nakilala si wonwoo pero sana mafigure-out nila together kung ano ba talaga 'yung love." saad ni dj suki, medyo feeling emotional.  
  
  
  


"basta ako, ramdam ko na malayo ang mararating nila. ayun lang, kahearts! hear us again tomorrow for another pair!" sabi ni dj josh.  
  
  
  


"this is your favorite late night program, wanted pag-ibig! 'til next time." paalam ng dalawang dj at nagtuloy na sa pagtugtog ang awiting _i found a very special love in you._  
  
  
  
  
  


_+639xxxxxxxxxx_

**_hi, i'm wonwoo mikael jeon. p'wede ka bang makadate?_ **   
  


hello, wonwoo. i'm mingyu william kim. tinatanong pa ba yan.

saan tayo this 14???

_**uh p'wede tomorrow na lang??** _   
_**i'm excited to meet you kasi** _

okaaaay! send mo na lang kung saan tayo magkikita

_**uh p'wede bang sunduin na lang kita?** _

huh? hala wag na! nakakahiya, sa second date na lang

saka kahit na taga laguna ka lang din, baka mapalayo ka pa

  
  


_**hindi naman. sa kabilang barangay lang naman ako** _   
_**isang tricycle lang pagitan natin hehe** _   
  
  
  
  


"ano?!" gulat na sigaw ni mingyu at napatayo pa mula sa pagkakahiga sa kama niya.  
  
  
  


**_see you tomorrow, gyu <3_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
